Drakehome
Drakehome *Ruler: Baron: Lord Jonivar Klaine ap Ailil (Unseelie) Daira Willowbroke Ni Fiona (seelie) *Level:3 *Type: Manor Physical Description The mansion is on a small island off the coast of Maine that houses a now-defunct lighthouse. From without, the nineteenth-century mansion is stately, but beginning in places to show its age, and progressively it is becoming more run-down. The shutters hang at slightly crooked angles; here and there shingles are missing from the roof. The island, and mansion were once owned by the Jameson family; around 2008 it passed into the hands of a private company, Margrave Ltd. Rath description The rath to the freehold is easy enough to find if you know where to look. There is a long set of stairs on the island that lead down into the water. The do not stop once they hit the water edge, to enter the rath one must simply follow them down under the water, and then up once again, coming out dry in a small cave like room light by softly glowing torches. here stand two great double doors emblazoned with Ailil’s dragon, opening the doors leads into the courtroom of the Castle. Once on the other side of the rath the changeling will be dry once again, as if they had never walked through water. Dreaming description On the dreaming side the freehold takes the form of a late medieval castle, albeit one in some disrepair. It has abundant space for the few members of Jonivar's court, most of whom spend their time going about their own tasks and pursuing their own interests. When looking out what is seen all around is water and trees that seem to grown up out of that water. large shapes can be seen moving within the waves, and under the waters, and well as within the leaves of the trees. The forms of two draft horse sized dragons can often be seen in the skies above the castle or perched upon the battlements. Politics Only those loyal to Jonivar, and/or House Aiil are welcome within the freehold, or those who believe in the right of the sidhe to rule. What few commoners can be found here have largely been taken from other places, or brought by those loyal to the Sidhe, and accept fully their right to rule. Not all of those who are there are willing. There are also a few kinain at DrakeHome, which Jonivar (or members of his court) have brought to the castle to serve. Rumors suggest this has been done through trickery, bribery, or outright kidnapping, but nothing is confirmed. The most notable part of Jonivar's stronghold are the two dragons that are part of the freehold's defenses, and from which the hold draws its name. Jonivar does not maintain diplomatic relations with the commoner hold of Heart's Refrain, but he is known to have contacts in the court of the Duke. Some murmur that whatever Jonivar does is done with the Duke's blessing, but the Duke has not paid a visit to Portland in some years, making it difficult to say how close the two nobles might actually be. In the autumn of 2016, Jonivar, knowing that Wonder’s Respite was the only hold which had not been directly attacked by what people believe to be Dark-Kin lead by a White Fomorian, approached the young Baroness and made an offer: if she gave her Balefire to him, then together they would rule DrakeHome, her in the Seelie part of the year him during the Unseelie. DrakeHome would remain a Traditionalist stronghold. How this will operate remains to be seen. Notable personages in the hold include: *Talaith Dewydd ni Ailil: a sidhe wilder and one of DrakeHome's court enchanters. *Farren Malauray ap Eiluned: a sidhe grump and DrakeHome's other court enchanter. *Mavelle Sinclair: a satyr wilder, head of household. *Nessin Iceborn: Troll grump, seneschal. Category:Setting Information Category:Changeling